Watashi no Kimochi
by LeoniaOtaku
Summary: Setiap hari Kaoru selalu datang ke tempat itu.. Selalu dilihatnya gerakan badan,kaki,dan lengan itu di air.. Selalu terlihat tawa ria dari cowok itu dengan teman-teman.. "Aku benci ini.." katanya. "perasaanku?" tanyanya OC x Rin x Haru
1. Chapter 1 The first time i saw her

**Halo~! Disini LeoniaOtaku! :D  
****Sigh.. Karena bingung mau membuat ff apa,aku akan membuat ff tentang free!  
****Yang pasti ff ini tentang Rin Matsuoka x OC! Hehe.. Aku suka Rin sih! :3  
****Semoga kalian menyukainya! Selamat membaca! :D**

* * *

**Free**

* * *

**Watashi no Kimochi**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The first time i saw her**

* * *

"arg! Haru! ayolah,ikut relay denganku di turnamen berikut ini!" kata Rin pada Haru

"sigh.. aku hanya berenang freestyle" kata Haru dan melompat berenang lagi. Rin hanya bisa menghela nafas

"ahah.. Rin kau benar-benar belum menyerah ya?" kata Makoto pada Rin

"tentu saja! Aku pasti akan membuatnya ikut relay!" kata Rin sambil melihat Haru berenang

"tapi cara berenang Haru benar-benar bagus ya" kata Makoto lalu melihat Haru berenang. Nagisa lalu menghampiri mereka berdua

"mm! seperti lumba-lumba!" kata Nagisa dengan senang. Lalu Rin segera melompat dan berenang menyusul Haru. Posisi mereka sama bahkan mereka sampai finish dengan waktu yang sama. Haru segera keluar dari kolam

"Argh.. Haru kau cepat seperti biasanya!" kata Rin lalu keluar dari kolam bersama dengan haru

"ayolah,berenang bersamaku di relay nanti!" kata Rin masih memaksa Haru.

"aku sudah bilang kan? aku hanya berenang dengan freestyle!" kata Haru

"sudah sudah.." kata Makoto sambil menenangkan Rin dan Haru

"eh eh,cewek itu ada disini lagi" kata Nagisa menunjuk seseorang. Rin,Haru,dan Makoto mengarahkan pandangan kearah nagisa menunjuk. Disana terlihat cewek dengan rambut pendek bewarna merah cerah. Cewek itu memiliki mata hitam dengan garis merah seperti rambutnya. Ia mengenakan sweater putih panjang dan rok pendek kotak-kotak berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis merah.

"ah,Higuzaki Kaoru-san.. dia selalu ada disini.." kata Makoto

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Rin pada Makoto. Makoto hanya melongo mendengar pertanyaan Rin

"ha? tentu saja! dia teman sekelas kita! terlebih itu dia duduk tepat di sebelahmu Rin!" kata Makoto pada Rin

"eh? sungguh?" tanya rin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"kau tak sadar?" kata Makoto lemas sambil facepalm

"lalu untuk apa dia ada disini?" tanya Nagisa

"menjaga adiknya" kata Haru singkat,sambil bersiap-siap untuk berenang lagi

"hah? adiknya?" tanya rin pada haru yang dibalas dengan cipratan air. wajah Rin kesal mendapat cipratan air tersebut. Makoto menanggapinya dengan tertawa kecil

"ahaha.. Kaoru-san selalu menunggu adiknya.. lihatlah anak kecil itu" kata Makoto sambil menunjuk anak kecil cowok dengan rambut merah tapi lebih gelap dari Kaoru

"itu adiknya" kata Makoto. Rin hanya memperhatikan anak kecil itu.

_"Badannya tidak kuat.. Sepertinya dia lemah.."_ pikir rin dalam hati ambil mengerutkan keningnya

"are~? itu bukannya Aoi-chan ya?" tanya Nagisa melihat cowok kecil tersebut

"hm? kau kenal Nagisa?" tanya Makoto pada Nagisa. Nagisa membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"mm! dia teman sekelasku! tapi aku tidak tahu jika dia memiliki nama yang sama dengan Kao-chan" kata Nagisa

"hah? kau teman sekelas nya kan!?" tanya Makoto sedikit terkejut

"hm.. aku hanya suka memanggil anak lain dengan nama nya sih.. hehe.." kata Nagisa sambil tersenyum polos. Makoto hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil facepalm.

"dari pada itu,siapa Kao-chan?" tanya Makoto pada Nagisa

"hm? Kao-chan kan Kaoru~! Kupanggil gitu! hehe.." kata Nagisa dengan polosnya. Makoto hanya menghela nafas.

Rin mengacuhkan 2 temannya,pandangannya sekarang menuju cewek bernama Kaoru. Cewek itu terus memandangi adiknya yang sedang berlatih berenang. Tatapannya amat malas melihat orang-orang yang sedang berenang. Rin memperhatikan wajah Kaoru.

_"hm.. manis juga cewek itu.. kalau dilihat dari tubuhnya sepertinya dia juga perenang.. tapi kenapa tatapannya seperti itu ya?" _pikir Rin dalam hati. Lalu Kaoru mengarahkan pandangannya pada Rin. Ketika mata mereka bertemu,wajah Rin sedikit memerah. Segera Rin memalingkan wajahnya dan melompat ke kolam ketika Haru sampai di pinggirn kolam ia berdiri

**Kaoru POV**

Kaoru terus memperhatikan adiknya yang dari tadi berlatih berenang. Ia merasa bosan kenapa semua orang senang berenang kesana-kemari. Kaoru menghela nafas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke kolam. Dilihatnya Haru sedang berenang dengan freestyle nya kembali ke pinggiran kolam

_"sigh.. kenapa sia bisa merasa senang dengan berenang? Memangnya ada hal baik yang didapat dari berenang hah?"_ ucap Kaoru sambil sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Kaoru menundukan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas lagi. Lalu ia merasa ada yang memperhatikannya,Kaoru mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Rin memperhatkannya.

_"hm? kalo tidak salah dia anak baru bernama Matsuoka Rin yang duduk di sebelahku kan? o.. dia juga ikut berenang?" _tanya Kaoru dalam hati. Lalu ia melihat wajah Rin memerah sesaat. Lalu dengan secepat kilat dilihatnya Rin langsung melompat dan berenang. Kaoru hanya bisa melongo melihat Rin.

"ada apa dengannya?" ucap Kaoru melihat Rin yang sudah berenang.

**Rin** **POV**

aku terus berenang sampai aku kembali ke tempat semula. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dari air dan melihat 3 tatapan bingung menghadapnya. yah,siapa lagi kalau bukan haru,makoto,dan nagisa

"kau kenapa Rin?" tanya Makoto sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Rin yang menerimanya.

"eh? tidak apa-apa kog! ahaha.." kata Rin sambil tertawa biasa

"tapi kau melompat dengan cepat sekali lho! Haru-chan saja sampai kaget!" kata Nagisa

"aku bilang jangan panggil aku dengan -chan" kata Haru sambil menghela nafasnya

"eh? benarkah? ah,maaf haru,aku terlalu bersemangat! ahaha.." kata Rin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum lebar.

"sigh.. terserah" kata Haru sambil memakai kacamata renangnya dan melompat ke kolam lagi. Makoto dan Nagisa hanya saling pandang. Rin menghela nafas dan ia melirik ke arah Kaoru. Kaoru masih memperhatikannya dengan bingung. Rin langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

_"eeehh? kenapa aku memalingkan wajahku ya? uwaaa.. wajahku tadi memerah.. tapi ketika ia melihatku,wajahnya terlihat manis sekali.."_ ucap Rin dalam hati. Sesaat ia baru tahu apa yang ia pikirkan

"arg! aku mikir apaan sih!?" ucap Rin sambil merusak rambutnya (mungkin teriak). Makoto dan Nagisa bingung melihat tingkah Rin tapi mereka diam saja. Toh Rin tidak akan mengakuinya. Kaoru yang dari jauh mendengar suara Rin menjadi bingung. Ia berjalan mendekati ke 3 anak itu. eh,maksudku 4,karena Haru baru saja keluar dari kolam.

"ah,Kaoru-san konichiwa" kata Makoto menyapa Kaoru dan membuat Rin kaget dan menengok ke belakang mendapati Kaoru sudah didekat mereka.

"konichiwa Makoto,Haru,dan Matsuoka" kata Kaoru sambil tersenyum dan dibalas dengan anggukan Haru

"a-ah.. halo" kata Rin.

"hm? kau kenapa Matsuoka? tadi kau teriak kencang,dan aku mendengarnya darisana" kata Kaoru sambil menunjuk tempat tadi ia duduk.

"eh? ah,gak apa-apa kog! hehehe.." kata Rin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan tertawa

"ne ne,Kao-chan!" panggil Nagisa dan dibalas dengan tatapan marah dari Kaoru

"siapa yang kau panggil Kao-chan hah?!" kata Kaoru pada Nagisa yang sudah bersembunyi dibelakang Makoto. Makoto hanya tertawa

"ahaha.. Nagisa sudah sering memanggil orang lain dengan -chan soalnya" kata Makoto,dan Kaoru hanya menghela nafas.

"ya sudahlah.." kata Kaoru menghela nafas lagi lalu ia melihat jam tanganya

"ah,maaf aku harus pulang sekarang.." kata Kaoru sambil memanggil Aoi. Aoi langsung mendatangi kakaknya

"aoi,sudah jam segini.. ayo pulang" kata Kaoru. Aoi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu lari ke ruang ganti. Lalu Kaoru menengok pada 4 orang dibelakangnya

"ah,maaf,aku harus pulang.. Ja,mata asta Haru,Makoto,Nagisa dan Matsuoka!" kata Kaoru sambil melambai dan pergi dibalas dengan ucapan selamat tinggal dari 4 anak itu. Ketika Kaoru sudah beberapa langkah lebih jauh,Rin memanggilnya

"Kaoru! kau bisa memangglku Rin saja!" kata Rin pada Kaoru yang tersenyum

"ja,mata asta Rin" kata Kaoru lalu berlari menuju ruang ganti menjemoput adiknya. setelah Kaoru pergi,Makoto dan Nagisa langsung berbincang-bincang. Rin hanya tersenyum,lalu Haru hanya memperhatikan sesaat dan ia berenang kembali

* * *

**Nah,gimana menurut kalian? Aneh ya? semoga tidak! hehe..  
Semoga ff ini bagus,dan kalian menikmatinya.. :D  
Jangan lupa Review! ;)  
Ah,jika ada pesan,saran,kritikan,kalian bisa beritahu aku lewat PM atau Review! Saya senang jika menerimanya!  
Chapter 2 akan muncul! Tolong sabar menunggu ya! :3**


	2. Chapter 2 : I hate swim!

**Chapter 2 Muncul~~! .  
Maaf jika saya lama updatenya.. *membungkuk*  
Yah,okoknya sudah update deh,dan silahkan membaca~!**

* * *

**Free**

* * *

**Watashi no Kimochi**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : I hate Swim**

* * *

"hoaaaammm" ucap Rin menguap dikelas saat pelajaran sejarah

"ngantuk?" tanya Kaoru singkat yang memang duduk di sebelah Rin

"mm.. aku memang gak suka sejarah sih.. bikin ngantuk" ucap Rin

_"dia benar-benar duduk disebelahku dan aku tidak sadar" _Gumam Rin dalam hati

"walau gitu,nilaimu tetap bagus kan" kata Kaoru tersenyum dan membuat wajah Rin memerah. Rin lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke tempat lain sedangkan Kaoru hanya memperhatikan guru yang daritadi berbicara

**Rin POV**

_"barusan dia tersenyum ke aku ya? gila,dia manis banget.." _Pikir Rin dalam hati sambil tersenyum

_"hah? aku mikir apaan sih?!" _ucap Rin dalam hati sambil menjitak kepalanya. Rin kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Kaoru. Kaoru masih memperhatikan guru yang mengajar. Tangan kanannya kadang menulis sedikit rangkuman dari apa yang di utarakan oleh sang guru. Rambut merahnya yang pendek tergerak oleh angin dari jendela dan Kaoru tidak peduli melainkan membiarkan rambutnya tergerak oleh angin. Rin terpana melihat Kaoru

_"dia.. terlihat lebih manis.. ah,tidak.. lebih cantik!" _ucap Rin dalam hati. Lalu Rin menggelengkan kepalannya

_"tunggu,apa yang kupikirkan? jangan-jangan.. jangan-jangan aku suka padanya?!" _ucap Rin dalam hati sambil tidak percaya. Rin masih terus memperhatikan Kaoru sampai lamunannya buyar oleh sang guru.

"Rin,bisakah kau ulangi apa yang saya utarakan tadi?" tanya sang guru sambil tersenyum melihat Rin yang daritadi melamun

"eh,apa?" tanya Rin yang kaget karena lamunannya pudar

"hm.. kau tidak memperhatikan pelajarankan?" tanya sang guru pada Rin yang hanya mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. 1 kelas menertawakannya.

"makanya jangan ngelamunin Kaoru terus!" kata sang guru tersenyum sambil membalikan badan untuk menulis di papan tulis lagi. Wajah Rin memerah mendengarnya. Kaoru hanya menengok kearah Rin dengan kaget

"a-aku gak lamunin si Kaoru kog!" ucap Rin

"trus siapa?" tanya Kaoru pada Rin Sambil memangku kepalannya dengan tangannya.

"a.. itu.. ah,luar! ya,aku lamunin luar! Pelajarannya bosenin sih.. hehe.." kata Rin sambil tertawa. Lalu bisa dilihat ada tanda-tanda marah dari sang guru yang berada didepan. Semua murid menelan ludah sedangkan Rin hanya sweet drop.

"o... jadi pelajaranku membosankan ya? Rin! Sekarang juga aku minta kau berdiri di luar kelas dengan 1 kaki dan kedua tanganmu membawa ember berisi air!" ucap sang Guru dengan emosi

"Eeeehhhh!? kenapa gitu?" ucap Rin membela diri. Kaoru tersenyum melihat tingkahnya lalu mengangkat tangannya

"sensei,kurasa tidak perlu segitunya.. kan hanya melamun.." ucap Kaoru membela Rin.

"Kaoru,nice!" ucap Rin berbisik sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada Kaoru

"Tch! Siapa saja yang tidak menyukai pelajaran saya keluar! Kaoru kau juga keluar!" Ucap sang guru sambil menunjuk keluar kelas

"eehh? aku juga?" ucap Kaoru mengeluh. Lalu Rin dan Kaoru berjalan keluar dan dihukum seperti yang diperintahkan. Kaoru menghela nafas

"sigh.. ini salahmu lho" ucap Kaoru dengan raut wajah sebal.

"ahaha.. sorry sorry.." Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum Kaoru hanya menghela nafas. Sesekali Rin melirik wajah Kaoru

_"uwaaa.. kalo sebel wajahnya manis banget.." _ucap Rin dalam hati

"ne,Rin kau daritadi ngelamunin aku terus ya?" tanya Kaoru pada Rin

"hah? ga-gak kog!" ucap Rin membela diri. Kaoru tertawa kecil.

"apa yang lucu hah?" tanya Rin pada Kaoru

"well.. kamunya yang Kawai sih!" ucap Kaoru sambil tersenyum

"haa? aku? Kawai?" tanya Rin pada Kaoru yang mengangguk.

"cowok itu gak lucu tau" ucap Rin pada Kaoru

"ya udah deh.. selain kawai,kamu itu keren sih" ucap Kaoru. Sekarang wajah Rin memerah

"ah! memerah tuh! Kawai~~!" ucap Kaoru dengan nada lucu

"mo! Urusai!" ucap Rin memalingkan wajahnya supaya tidak terlihat merah.

_"tch.. sialan.. dia bener-bener bikin aku suka sama dia nih!" _ucap Rin dalam hati

* * *

Di kolam renang indoor,seperti basa ada aktivitas anak-anak yang suka brenang. Dan terlihat Kaoru menunggu adiknya disana

"arara.. Kao-chan datang lagi" ucap Nagisa

"yah,memang dia sayang sama adiknya sih.. kudengar adiknya tubuhnya lemah" kata Makoto. Rin lalu berjalan menuju Kaoru dan menyapanya

"yo!" sapa Rin pada Kaoru

"ah,Rin" sapa Kaoru juga

"nunggu adikmu lagi?" tanya Rin lalu duduk di sebelah Kaoru. Kaoru sedikit terkejut

"eh? iya.. kau tau darimana?" tanya Kaoru

"dari Makoto,dan kau dari kemarin memperhatikan adikmu terus sih" ucap Rin dan Kaoru hanya ber 'o' ria.

"gak berenang?" tanya Kaoru

"hm.. udah.. nanti lagi.. ahahaha.." ucap Rin tertawa lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal

"kau juga perenang?" tanya Rin pada Kaoru. Kaoru terkejut mendengarnya

"a..aku..." ucap Kaoru terbata-bata lalu...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ONEEE-CHAANN! TOLONNG!" teriak sebuah suara dan membuat semua pandangan menuju suara yang erdapat di kolam yang jauh.

"AOI!" teriak Kaoru sambil berdiri lalu berlari bersama Rin ke pinggir kolam tempat Makoto,Nagisa dan Haru berdiri

"ah! Dia di tempat yang kolamnya dalam! Kita tak bisa kesana!" ucap Makoto. Aoi terus mencoba untuk meminta bantuan dan terus memanggil Kaoru

"tch!" Kaoru mendecakan lidah lalu meloncat kekolam

"Higuzaki/Kao-chan/Kaoru-san/Kaoru!" teriak semuanya memanggil Kaoru yang sudah mulai berenang.

"Hei kau! Kembali kesini sekarang! Kolam itu terlalu dalam untuk anak sepertimu!" teriak sasabe coach tapi Kaoru tidak memedulikan melainkan terus berenang.

"tunggu,gaya berenang itu-" ucap Rin sambil menunjuk Kaoru

"freestyle" ucap Haru memotong Rin

"dia berenang lebih bagus dan lebih cepat dari haru-chan dan Rin-chan!" ucap Nagisa. Mereka semua memperhatikan Kaoru berenang menuju Aoi yang masih memanggil-manggilnya

"ONEE-CHAN!" teriak Aoi

"sabar aoi! aku kesana!" teriak Kaoru juga. Lalu beberapa saat Kaoru mengulurkan tangannya pada Aoi

"Aoi! pengang tanganku!" teriak Kaoru lalu Aoi berusaha menggapainya.

"tch" kaoru mendecakan lidah lagi lalu berenang lebih dekat dan memeluk Aoi. Lalu Kaoru berputar dan berenang kembali membawa Aoi.

"aoi,kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Kaoru sambil berenang,tapi Aoi tidak menjawab. Mata Kaoru membesar lalu ia berteriak

"Minna! Aoi pingsan!" teriak Kaoru

"kalian minggir,berikan tempat untuk menidurkan Aoi" ucap sasabe coach menyuruh rin,haru,makoto,dan nagisa sedikit menyingkir. Beberapa saat Kaoru sudah sampai di pinggir kolam bersama dengan Aoi di lengannya. Segera Aoi diangkat dan Kaoru ikut keluar dari kolam. Baju Kaoru menjadi basah dan agak transparan. *ok stop.. jangan pikir aneh-aneh yaaa*

"Aoi! Aoi! Bangun!" ucap Kaoru sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Aoi. AOi masih diam saja. Lalu Sasabe coach mendorong dada Aoi supaya air keluar. 1 kali.. 2 kali.. 3 kali.. ketika yang ke3 kali didorong air keluar dari mulut Aoi.

"uhuk uhuk! sigh.. onee-chan?" tanya Aoi dengan suara yang lemah.

"iya.. onee-chan disini" ucap Kaoru memegang tangan Aoi.

"arigato onee-chan... dan gomenasai.." kata Aoi sambil tersenyum pada Kaoru yang ketakutan.

"nah,kita rawat Aoi dulu.. Kaoru kan?" tanya Sasabe coach pada kaoru yang mengangguk

"kau pergi ke shower,bersihkan dirimu dan ganti bajumu.. bajumu sudah transparan tuh.." ucap Sasabe Coach sambil mengangkat Aoi. Kaoru lalu melihat bawah dan menemukan bajunya basah dan transparan. Wajah Kaoru memerah,dan dilihatnya teman-teman cowok dekatnya juga memerah.

"a-apa yang kalian lihat hah!? Aho!" ucap Kaoru sambil menutup dadanya dengan tangannya. Maklum.. walau masih 6 sd,dadanya sudah agak besar -" *author digablak ma Kaoru*. Kaoru lalu segera berjalan ke tempat shower untuk membersihkan diri.

"kaoru,ini baju untukmu!" ucap Rin dari luar pintu.

"ah! arigato Rin~! Sebentar.." ucap Kaoru dari balik pintu. Lalu Kaoru membuka pintu shower sedikit dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil baju tersebut. Rin langsung memberikannya kepada tangan Kaoru. Lalu Rin bersandar di tembok sebelah shower yang dipakai Kaoru.

"ne,kau pintar berenang ya?" tanya Rin pada Kaoru

"eh?" ucap Kaoru sedikit terkejut.

"kalau kau bisa berenang sehebat itu kenapa gak masuk ke klub saja?" tanya Rin

"..." kaoru terdiam. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menjaga emosinya. Karena tidak ada jawaban,Rin menjadi bingung

"Kaoru? Kau kenapa?" tanya Rin bingung. Lalu beberapa saat pintu shower itu terbuka dan Kaoru melangkah keluar. Kaoru melihat Rin dengan tatapan sebal,sedih,dan marah. *kayak gimana coba?*

"kaoru?" tanya Rin

"a.. nci.. ena.." ucap Kaoru sambil menunduk

"hah? apa? Gak kedengaran" tanya Rin sambil mendekat

"aku benci berenang!" ucap Kaoru sedikit berteriak di depan wajah Rin. Rin bingung dan kaget mendengarnya.

"maksudmu?" tanya Rin

"aku benci berenang,aho!" ucap Kaoru lagi

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rin. Kaoru hanya mendecakan lidahnya

"tch.. aku bingung dengan kalian.. Kenapa kalian menyukai berenang.. padahal berenang gak ada artinya tau.. hanya memberi penyesalan hidup!" ucap Kaoru dengan pandangan malas. Rin hanya terkejut dan menatap Kaoru dengan heran.

"pokoknya aku gak mau berenang.. Jangan pernah kau membicarakan hal yang berkaitan dengan renang padaku" ucap Kaoru menunjuk wajah Rin dan berbalik badan untuk berjalan pergi. Rin hanya berdiri disana melihat Kaoru pergi. Ketika sudah agak jauh kaoru membalikan badan pada Rin

"ah,bajunya makasih ya.." Kata Kaoru sambil melambai

"besok aku kembalikan.. ini punyamu kan?" tanya Kaoru pada Rin yang hanya mengangguk.

"hm.. ya udah.. ja,matta asta" ucap Kaoru berjalan pergi meninggalkan Rin. Rin terdiam lalu bersandar lagi di tembok

_"aku benci berenang!"_

"kenapa ia bisa benci ya? kenapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu.. apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya?" ucap Rin berpikir.

* * *

**Jan jan! Selesai~! Chapter 2 end! :D  
Gimana? bagus gak? semoga bagus! hehe.. *maksa*  
Intinyaa,jangan lupa review ya! .  
Chapter 3 akan muncul.. mohon sabar menunggu!  
Ja matta ne~~! *lompat ke kolam* :3**


	3. Chapter 3 : I Show You a Sight you ever

**Chapter 3 update~~  
Semoga kalian suka~ Selamat membaca~**

**Rin = ne,author kog lama amat updatenya?  
Author = hehe.. maaf ya Rin~~ Aku sibuk..  
Kaoru = Dasar Author oon..  
Author = huh,berisik! Yang pentinh selesain urusanmu sama rin dulu sana!  
Kaoru = Hah!? Apa maksudmu hah!? *mukul Author kepala author*  
Rin = hah? urusan apa?  
Kaoru = a.. a.. *pank* gak kog!  
Author = udahlah,ntar kau tau kog!  
Rin = eeehhh?  
Kaoru = argh! Yang penting kita nyambut pembacakan?!  
Author = o iya.. pembaca,aku bukan pemilik 'Free!' ya~ q cuma pemilik OC(Kaoru) dan FF ini.. :3  
Kaoru & Rin = selamat membaca~!**

* * *

**Free**

* * *

**Watashi no Kimochi**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : I Show You a Sight you ever seen before**

* * *

Rin menghela nafas lagi di pinggir kolam.

_"aku benci berenang!"_

Ucapan Kaoru masih tergiang di kepala Rin. Rin menghela nafas lagi. Melihat itu Makoto mendatanginya.

"kau kenapa Rin?" tanya Makoto pada Rin. Rin memandanginya dengan malas

"gak papa" ucapnya sambil menghela nafas. Makoto melihatnya bingung

"gak berenang?" tanya Makoto. Rin hanya menggeleng

"...gak mood berenang.. aku pulang duluan.." ucap Rin sambil berdiri berjalan keluar

"Rin!" panggil makoto tapi Rin tidak menanggapinya. Nagisa dan Haru mendatangi Makoto

"gimana?" tanya Haru,makoto hanya menggeleng. Nagisa menghela nafas mendengarnya

"sigh.. mo,rin-chan kenapa sih?" ucap Nagisa melihat Rin sudah berjalan masuk ruang shower.

* * *

Rin membiarkan dirinya basah dengan air. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil mengingat kejadian kemarin. Refleks dia memukul tembok didepannya.

"kuso! kenapa!?" ucap Rin dengan kesal. Lalu ia mendengar suara langkah kaki masuk.

"rin?" ucap suara yang dikenal oleh Rin.

"eh? Ka-Kaoru?!" tanya Rin pada orang yang memanggilnya diluar.

"un" ucap Kaoru singkat.

"ng.. tunggu sebentar!" ucap Rin dan segera mempercepat showernya. Ia segera mengenakan baju dan keluar dari shower yang ia gunakan. Dilihat Kaoru mengenakan Kaos tanpa lengan merah ditutupi jaket tebal hitam dengan celana pendek hitam dan sepatu sport merah dengan garis hitam. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai dengan hiasan pita hitam dikepala kirinya. Ditangan kirinya ada handuk putih,serta di tangan kanannya ada tas kecil

"nih" ucap Kaoru melempar handuk tersebut ke kepala Rin. Rin langsung mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang diberikan Kaoru

"dan ini! arigato!" ucap Kaoru menyerahkan tas kecil di tangan kananya kearah Rin. Rin mengambilnya.

"apa ini?" tanya Rin

"bajumu yang kupinjam kemarin.. udah aku cuci kog!" ucap Kaoru sambil tersenyum. Rin hanya terdiam melihat Kaoru

"hm? apa?" tanya Kaoru pada Rin. Rin hanya menunduk

"ah,tidak.. kemarin.. gomen" ucap Rin. Mendengarnya kaoru sedikit terkejut. Tapi akhirnya Kaoru tertawa,membuat Rin bingung

"ahaha.. gomen! harusnya aku yang ngomong gitu.." ucap Kaoru sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar. Rin hanya melongo melihatnya.

"kemarin maaf.. aku kebawa emosi" ucap Kaoru sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan jarinya. Rin hanya menghela nafas

"napa?" tanya Kaoru. Rin hanya menggeleng

"gak.. kupikir kau marah denganku.. tadi kau juga tidak datang kesekolahkan?" ucap Rin. Mendengarnya Kaoru hanya melongo

"haaa? gak lah! ngapain aku marah? aku tadi gak dateng gara-gara menemani Aoi di rumah sakit" ucap Kaoru sambil berbalik berjalan keluar

"ke taman yuk! Gak enak ngomong disini" ajak Kaoru. Rin terdiam sebentar tapi langsung menyusul Kaoru. Kaoru dan Rin berjalan bersama menuju taman dekat sekolah. Rin lalu ke mesin minuman membeli 2 kaleng soda. Rin lalu memberi 1 kaleng kepada Kaoru yang duduk di ayunan. Rin hanya berdiri bersantar tiang kecil di hadapan kaoru.

"ah,ngomong-ngomong,bagaimana keadaan Aoi? tanya Rin. Kaoru menghela nafas

"dia ada di rumah sakit.. Kau tau kan,badannya amat lemah.." ucap Kaoru lemah. Mendengarnya RIn sedikit simpati

"moga dia cepat sembuh ya" ucap Rin menghibur Kaoru.

"un,arigato" ucap Kaoru mengangguk dan melihat Rin.

"ng... jadi jik badannya lemah kenapa kalian membiarkannya melakukan olahraga yang menggunakan banyak tenaga dan merugikannya?" tanya Rin. Kaoru terdiam mendengarnya. Ia menundukan kepala lalu menghela nafas

"sigh.. sepertinya aku harus menceritakan kepadamu ya.." ucap Kaoru sambil berdiri tapi tetap menundukan kepala

"apa?" tanya Rin ingin tau

"aku.. dulu adalah perenang terkenal di luar negri.." ucap Kaoru lalu melihat mata Rin yang terkejut

"kau perenang terkenal!? Luar negri!?" tanya Rin sambil berteriak karena terkejut. Kaoru hanya mengangguk

"hee.. hebat dong! Lalu kenapa kau tidak berenang lagi?" tanya Rin. Kaoru langsung meremas bagian bawah jaketnya.

"aku... terkena incident dulu ketika di luar negri.." ucap Kaoru sambil menunduk lagi. Rin bingung dan kaget mendengarnya.

"haa? Incident?" tanya Rin.

"aku dulu pernah kecelakaan ketika berenang.. ketika aku berenang dalam sebuah turnamen,ada tiang yang jatuh dan menimpa kakiku. Hal itu menyebabkan aku tidak bisa berenang dan kalah dalam turnamen itu.. Aku tidak kesal karena kalah.. tapi aku sedih tidak bisa mengambulkan keinginan dan kepercayaan orang-orang disekitarku.. mereka langsung menghianatiku.." ucap Kaoru dengan nada bergetar mengingat masalalu nya ketika dia terkena tiang dan berteriak kesakitan. Rin terdiam mendengar ceritamu

"Sejak itu aku membenci berenang.. tapi,adiku.. Aoi dia terus memintaku untuk berenang.. Dia bahkan sekarang terus berenang karena dia amat mengagumiku.. Aku.. tidak tahan melihat wajahnya yang ceria itu.." ucap Kaoru lalu terasa air matanya mengalir melewati pipinya. Rin kaget melihatnya menangis. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan Kaoru memiliki penderitaan yang menyakitkan. Lalu ia memeluk Kaoru dengan erat. Kaoru kaget merasakan dirinya dipeluk.

"ri-rin?" panggil Kaoru bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"kalau mau nangis nagislah! Jangan menahan semuanya! Itu semua bukan salahmu!" ucap Rin mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu... jadi nangis saja.." ucap Rin mengelus kepala Kaoru dengan lembut. Kaoru lalu memeluk Rin dan membiarkan airmatanya membasahi wajahnya dan baju rin.

"arigatou Rin" ucap Kaoru lalu melempar tangisannya keluar. Tangisan yang sudah ia tahan dari dulu. Rin terus memeluk Kaoru. Mungkin setengah jam Kaoru menangis di pundak Rin. Lalu Kaoru melepas pelukannya.

"arigato Rin.. aku jauh lebih baik sekarang.." ucap Kaoru sambil tersenyum. Rin juga membalas tersenyum dan melepas pelukannya. Lalu Kaoru menyadari sesuatu

"argh! Bajumu jadi basah! Gomen!" ucap Kaoru sambil menunjuk pundak Rin yang basah.

"ahaha.. gak apa-apa kog! hehe.. matamu bengkak tuh! bentar..." ucap Rin sambil berlalri. Ia membasahi sapu tangannya lalu berlari kembali meletakan saputangannya di mata Kaoru yang bengkak

"ah,dingin" ucap Kaoru sambil memegang sapu tangan yang membuatnya berpegangan tangan dengan Rin. Wajah Rin langsung memerah mersakan tangan kaoru dan kaget ketika Kaoru menggengam tangannya.

"maaf,tapi tolong seperti ini dulu" ucap Kaoru sambil terus memegang tangan Rin. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Rin hanya tersenyum dan menggerakan tangannya utuk membersihkan bengkak mata Kaoru. Setelah terlihat tidak terlalu bengkak,Rin Mengelus kepala Kaoru

"tuh udah gak bengkak!" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum ceria. Wajah Kaoru sudah semakin memerah.

"a.. arigato" ucap Kaoru.

"ne,boleh aku mengunjungi adikmu?" tanya Rin pada Kaoru.

"eh? un! boleh kog! pasti dia juga senang" ucap Kaor sambil tersenyum. Lalu berjalan bersama Rin menuju rumah sakit tempat Aoi dirawat.

* * *

Kaoru dan Rin menuju kamar no 201 yang bertuliskan nama Haguzaki Aoi. Kaoru langsung membukanya

"Aoi~ Rin datang menjenguk nih!" ucap Kaoru sambil tersenyum

"ah,onee-chan~ Konichiwa matsuoka senpai.." ucap Aoi sambil tersenyum. Rin juga membalas tersenyum.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Rin.

"un! aku baik-baik aja.. makasih.." ucap Aoi.

"ah,aku mengganti air di vas dulu ya" ucap Kaoru sambil mengambil vas. Aoi hanya mengangguk

"arigato onee-chan" ucap Aoi dan Kaoru hanya tersenyum membawa vas ke kamar mandi. Ketika ia kembali,dilihatnya Rin sudah berbincang-bincang dengan Aoi dengan ria. Kaoru senang melihatnya dan bergabung dengan mereka.

TIME SKIP

"arigato Rin" ucap Kaoru di luar rumah sakit

"ya!" ucap Riin bersemangat

"kalau begitu sampai jumpa" ucap Kaoru melambai

"eh,kaoru,aku bisa minta permintaan?" tanya Rin pada kaoru

"hm? apa?" tanya Kaoru

"apa kau mau datang pada saat turnamen? aku,makoto,nagisa,dan haru akan ikut turnamen relay" ucap Rin sambil menggaruk belakan gkepalanya

"eh? ng..." ucap Kaoru berpikir. RIn menunggu jawabannya

"un! baiklah!" ucap Kaoru sambil tersenyum. Rin senang mendengarnya. Lalu Rin melihat mata Kaoru dan pandangan mereka bertemu

"kaoru lihatlah..." ucap Rin dan mata Kaoru membesar. Terlihat RIn menaruh kedua tangannya kebelakang kepala,dan rambutnya yang merah gelap tergerak oleh angin. Rin memejamkan matanya dan menambilkan wajahnya yang ceria.

"Akan Aku perlihatkan padamu pandangan yang pernah kau lihat sebelumnya" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum. Pemandangan yang dilihat Kaoru amat indah. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk

"un! arigato! aku kunanti saat itu!" ucap Kaoru senang. Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama membuat janji yang amat terjaga.

* * *

**Chapter 3 selesai~~**

**Rin = kog aku ngomongnya,"Akan Aku perlihatkan padamu pandangan yang pernah kau lihat sebelumnya"?  
Author = hehe.. kan si Kaoru sudah pernah mersakan.. Jadi aku bikin kamu ngomong beda sama Haru..  
Kaoru = emang kamu ngomong apa sama Haru  
Author & Rin = nonton aja Free! episode 1.. *bersamaan*  
Kaoru = eeeehhh!?  
Rin = jangan lupa Review ya~~  
Author = Silahkan menunggu chapter berikutnya~~ Ya kan Kaoru?  
Kaoru = iya iya... *lagi nonton free ep 1*  
Author & Rin = Jaa ne~~ *melambai***


	4. Chapter 4 : Tournamen

**Yahoo~~! Lama tidak ketemu~~! .  
Maaf saya lama update~ saya sibuk karena pekerjaan sekolah~ mohon maaf..  
**

**Makoto = akhirnya update  
haru = *menganguk*  
Nagisa = daripada itu,ini pertama kalinya kita membuka ff ini ya?  
Makoto = benar juga.. author selalu memakai Rin dan Kaoru-san sih  
Author = ,aaf deh.. mereka kan pemeran utama di ff ini..  
Haru = author melupakan kita  
Auhtor = mo! dakara gomen!  
Nagisa = ya udah kita buka aja yuk  
Makoto = benar juga.. Free buka milik author,tapi author hanya pemilik ff ini berserta oc  
Haru = silahkan membaca  
Nagisa = argh! aku belum dapat jatah!**

**Free**

* * *

**Watashi no Kimochi**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Tournamen**

* * *

Seperti biasa Kaoru sedang menyuapi Aoi makanan. Aoi makan dengan lahap membuat Kaoru tersenyum senang. Lalu aktivitas mereka berhenti oleh hp Kaoru berbunyi

"hm? siapa yang menelpon pagi-pagi?" ucap Miyuki sambil mengambil hp nya dan memeriksa layar yang menuliskan orang yang menelpon

"hm? Rin?" ucap Akira bingung ketika ia membaca tulisan di hp nya.

"angkat aja nee-chan" ucap Aoi tersenyum. Kaoru tersenyum juga dan menggangguk lalu menekan tombol angkat.

"halo? rin kah?" tanya Kaoru memastikan orang yang menelponnya adalah Rin

"ah,un! ini Rin" ucap suara dari seberang yang adalah Rin

"ada apa rin?" tanya Kaoru

"ah,tidak.. aku hanya mengingatkan kalau hari ini adalah hari turnamen" ucap Rin sambil bersemangat. Kaoru tersenyum

"hai hai~ Aku tau kog,kalau hari ini kau turnamen" ucap Kaoru

"hehe.. syukurlah aku pikir kau lupa.." ucap Rin dan mendengarnya Kaoru sedikit kesal

"ha? aku bukan pelupa tau!" ucap Kaoru sedikit meninggikan suaranya

"arara.. gomen.. eh,nanti-argh! Kou tunggu!" ucap Rin sepertinya diganggu oleh adiknya yang tidak lain adalah Matsuoka Gou

"Mo! Onii-chan,biarkan aku juga ngomong dengan Kaoru senpai!" ucap Gou dan ketika kaoru mau bersuara,terpotong oleh Rin yang merebut hp nya lagi

"enak aja! Aku dulu!" ucap Rin

"aku!" ucap Gou

"aku! huh!" ucap Rin dan dimulailah pertengkaran kakak beradik hanya untuk ngomong dengan seseorang di telepon. Mendengar keributan mereka Kaoru hanya diam bersamaan dengan Aoi. Mereka saling pandang dan ber-sweat drop ria

"mereka unik ya,nee-chan" ucap Aoi dan Kaoru tersenyum

"memang" ucap Kaoru lalu memasang hp di telingannya lagi dan masih mendengar ke2 saudara masih bertengkar. Kaoru lalu menghela nafas dan menekan tombol merah yang adalah mematikan telepon dan Kaoru menutup hp nya

"eh? kog ditutup?" tanya Aoi

"hm?mereka berisik" ucap Kaoru

"tapi kan gak sopan nee-chan" ucap Aoi

"hm? gak sopan? bukannya mereka yang gak sopan bertengkar di telinga orang hah?" ucap Kaoru sambil memegang telinganya

"tapi kan.." ucap Aoi

"gak apa-apa.. bentar lagi mereka akan nelpon balik" ucap Kaoru dan baru saja kaoru mengucapkannya hp nya berbunyi,dan Kaoru mengangkanya

"udah selesai bertengkarnya?" tanya Kaoru pada seberang

"un.. gomen" ucap ke2 saudara yang tidak lain adalah Rin dan Gou

"sigh.. nah,siapa dulu yang ngomong?" tanya Kaoru

"ng.. Gou dulu deh" ucap RIn mengalah pada adiknya

"huh.. panggil aku Kou!" ucap Gou seperti biasa dan Kaoru hanya sweat drop

"hai hai~" Kaoru mendengar suara Rin dan tersenyum

"nah,apa?" tanya Kaoru

"ah! nanti,Kaoru senpai datang kan?" tanya Gou dengan bersemangat.

"iya" ucap Kaoru singkat

"eehh! Sungguh!?" teriak suara dari seberang membuat telinga Kaoru sakit

"iyaa" ucap Kaoru lagi

"kalau begitu nanti aku siapkan tempat duduk paling enak buat Kaoru senpai!" ucap Gou

"eh? gak usah" ucap Kaoru

"gak apa-apa kog! nanti Aoi datang?" tanya Gou pada Kaoru

"Aoi gak bisa datang.. badannya masih lemah.." ucap Kaoru

"eh? oh.. begitu.." ucap Gou

"nah,gantian" ucap sebuah suara diseberang yang tidak lain adalah Rin

"eh!? tung-" ucap Gou yang mau protes langsung dipotong Rin

"yo! jadi Aoi gak bisa datang?" tanya Rin dan Kaoru mengangguk

"mm.. tapi aku akan merekamkan pertandingan kalian.. jadi tenang aja" ucap Kaoru sambil tersenyum

"hee.. syukurlah.. jadi dia bisa lihat kita berenang.." ucap Rin lega. Kaoru tersenyum mendengarnya.

"hehe.. baklah,sampai nanti ya" ucap Kaoru

"ah,iya.. sampai nanti" ucap Rin dan memutuskan pembicaraan.

"bakal seru ya,nee-chan?" ucap Aoi tersenyum

"hehe.. mungkin.. kalau begitu aku siap-siap dulu ya" ucap Kaoru sambil berdiri

"ah,iya" ucap Aoi melihat kakaknya berjalan ke luar pintu

* * *

"sigh.. sudah lama aku tidak liat turnamen renang" ucap Kaoru saat sedang mengganti bajunya. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah foto yang tertempel di atas meja belajarnya

"renang kah?" ucap Kaoru sendiri memperhatikan foto dimana ia berfoto dengan 4 temannya dulu saat ikut turnamen relay.

"apa aku lebih baik kembali berenang ya?" tanya Kaoru sambil berjalan menuju foto tersebut dan menyentuhnya. Sekilas teringat masa lalunya ketika ia ikut turnamen

"ah.. tapi.. apa hal itu akan terjadi lagi?" ucap Kaoru sedikit takut. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan ingatan itu

"tidak! aaku gak boleh mikir gitu!" ucap Kaoru. Ia lalu berjalan ke cermin merapikan rambutnya. Setelah itu ia melihat penampilannya. Kaoru mengikat rambutnya dengan pita hitam dan memakai 2 jepit rambut hitam untuk menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi matanya. Kaoru mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan hitam dengan celana pendek merah. Kaoru mengikat jaket hitamnya di pinggangnya. Setelah melihat penampilannya,Kaoru berjalan ke kamar Aoi

"Aoi~ bagaimana penampilanku? gak aneh kan?" tanya Kaoru pada aoi. Aoi tersenyum dan mengangguk

"un! nee-chan cantik dan lebih terlihat sportif!" ucap Aoi

"hehe.. arigatou~! kalau gitu aku pergi dulu,jika ada apa-apa telepon aku!" ucap Kaoru sambil memakai tas samping warna hitam dan merah

"un~! iterasai~~" ucap Aoi sambil melambai

"itekimasu~!" ucap Kaoru sambil keluar dan memakai sepatu hitamnya dan berlari keluar. #argh,aku lupa bilang ya? sebenarnya kaoru kayak rin,selalu lari.. gak pake sepeda. -"

* * *

"Kaoru-san belum datang ya?" tanya Makoto pada Gou

"un.. padahal 5 menit lagi mulai" ucap Gou sambil melihat jamnya.

"sigh.. kao-chan cepatlah datang~!" ucap Nagisa

"tenang aja,dia pasti datang" ucap Rin membuat semua pandangan padanya.

"kenapa kau bisa tau?" tanya haru

"dia bilang padaku,daripada itu kita persiapan yuk" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum lebar

"mungkin benar kata Rin,tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" ucap makoto

"eh~? sigh,baiklah ayo" ucap Nagisa sambil menghela nafas

"ja,minna ganbat-" ucap Gou tapi terpotong oleh sebuah teriakan keras memanggil mereka

"tunggu!" ucap suara tersebut dan semua mengalihkan pandangan pada suara tersebut dan melihat seseorang yang mereka kenal

"eh? Kaoru/Kaoru-san/Kao-chan/Kaoru senpai!?" ucap mereka semua kecuali haru. Mereka melihat Kaoru teregah-egah sambil menekuk lututnya mengatur nafas

"go.. gomen.. aku.. telat.." ucap Kaoru di sela-sela nafas

"e-to,Kaoru-san,kenapa kau terlihat kelelahan? kau berlari?" tanya Makoto dan Kaoru mengangguk

"dari mana?" tanya Gou

"rumah" ucap Kaoru singkat membuat semua kaget

"tunggu.. berapa jauh rumah Kao-chan~?" tanya Nagisa

"sigh.. kira-kira.. 5 kilo lebih kalau kesini.." ucap Kaoru sambil berfikir dan yang lainnya melihatnya dengan tidak percaya

"serius?" tanya Makoto

"un.. ah,daripada itu,ini" ucap Kaoru mengulurkan tangannya memperlihatkan 4 wristband dengan berbagai warna

"ini?" tanya Haru

"hehe.. tadi dijalan ketika aku berlari aku melihat wristband ini di sebuah toko,jadi aku membelinya.. Tak kusangka toko itu amat ramai makanya aku agak telat.. hehe" ucap Kaoru sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu membagikan pada yang lain. Rin wristband merah dan hitam,Haru ungu dan hitam,makoto hijau dan hitam,sedangkan nagisa kuning dan hitam

"anggaplah sebagai jimat" ucap Kaoru tersenyum

"hehe.. arigato!" ucap Rin lalu memakai wristband itu sama dengan yang lainnya.

"oi,kalian masih ngapain? ini sudah saatnya!" ucap sebuah suara yaitu sasabe coach. Semua mengangguk

"ganbatte ne" ucap Kaoru sambil tersenyum

"a! Arigatou kaoru! akan kuperlihatkan renang kami semua!" ucap Rin

* * *

**Sigh~ akhirnya selesai bikin ch. ini~! Yay! *sorak-sorak***

**rin = hehe.. akhirnya update  
Kaoru = rin,ganbatte ne  
Rin = un! thanks  
Author = pasangan bahagia nih..  
Kaoru & Rin = Hah!?  
Auhtor = ahah.. lupakan aja.. nih,Kaoru tolong bacain ini ke pembaca~! *ngasih kertas  
Rin = apaan? pengumuman?  
Kaoru = baikalh aku bacain... ehem..**

**********"para reader tercinta~ maaf lama update ya~~ dan saya ingin memberi tahu bahwa saya akan mulai jarang bisa update chapter-chapter selanjutnya... dikarenakan saya sudah kelas 3 smp dan mendekati ujian.. mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya~"**

**********Author = hai~ arigatou kaoru~  
Rin = semuanya jangan lupa review ya~  
all = mata ne~~**


End file.
